fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Toons Fan Fic: Fifi's Tragic Passing (Sonic X style)
Cast of Characters *Cosmo- Fifi La Fume *Tails- Hamton Pig *Cream-Sweetie Bird *Sonic-Buster Bunny *Amy-Babs Bunny *Chris-Plucky Duck *Knuckles-Shirley the Loon *Cosmo's mother (Earthia)-Fifi's mother Chapter 1: Goodbye, Fifi, a tragic farewell Here, Hamton and his good friends were trying to save Professor Bugs, who was being held prisoner and brain washed by an evil toon villain named Master X , and he planned to take over all of Acme Acres, then the universe. Hamton was seated in a cannon pilot’s seat that could only be activated by somebody else pushing the green button, while Fifi and Sweetie looked at the ship where Master X was. Fifi was feeling a bit helpless since she didn't wanna hurt Professor Bugs and she didn't know what to do about it. "I am feeling a beet helpless." Fifi whispered to herself. Then her blue necklace began glowing. "Fifi!" "Huh, what?!?" Fifi heard a young woman’s voice calling her name from her blue necklace. Very soon, in her mind, she saw her mother smiling at her. "Zis ees ze minute you have been waiting for, you can help save Acme Acres and your good amis if you only believe een yourself." Fifi's mother faded away and Fifi held her necklace, "Zis ees why Professor Bugs took me een." Fifi muttered under her breath. Sweetie heard Fifi and outta curiosity and worried that Sweetie asked her good friend, "Are you alright?" Fifi turned over to face Sweetie with a big smiling face, and her blue necklace glowing brighter. "I understand right now, zere can be peacefulness een Acme Acres, and I have got ze power to make eet happen, Sweetie." "What do you mean by that?" Sweetie asked reaching out to Fifi. Fifi didn't answer she just smiled at her and closed her eyes, her hair flowing throughout her face, while she began levitating higher and higher. Sweetie was really getting worried about it. "Where are you going?" Sweetie asked her. Fifi still didn't answer, she continued going higher. Fifi stopped levitating, she pressed her hands over her blue necklace, breaking it leaving her facing upwards, while her light purple skunk hair grew from her face, she grew larger, and her vest turned to a sparkling dress. Meanwhile, Sweetie rushed over to where the others were and yelled out, "No! stop! come back!" Hamton noticed the tear drops on her face, so he asked, "What's going on?" "Bethany’s out there to help stop Master X." Sweetie told him. "WHATTTT?!" yelled all of the Tiny Toons gang members in unison. Hamton couldn't believe this, Fifi was gonna try to stop Master X without them? Hamton then saw a bright light and looked at the new Fifi just as she easily passed right through the gravity field Master X had inserted in his ship to stop anybody else from entering. Inside Fifi's mind, she was thinking, Mama, I am feeling really cheerful right now 'cause I finally know what my purpose ees. My good amis mean more to me zan anyzing else, zat ees why I give up everyzing to save zeir entire lives. Fifi used her body energy to surround the ship into a little dark planet with a green tree on top. Everybody else watched in amazement about how Fifi did it. But she was nowhere to be seen. Hamton was so impressed that he asked, "What is she doing?" inside Fifi's head, she heard her mother again, "Fifi, you can transform and pass right through ze gravity field, een your new form, you will be just like me, your destiny will be fulfilled, you have ze true power to stop Master X, and bring your good friends a new entire life." Fifi's spirit appeared right in front of the entire planet, she also said, "it's alright, I’ve got Master X immobilized; now you'll be able to destroy him and save Acme Acres, don't worry about me. Just fire the power cannon right now." Plucky then asked her, "But if we fire the power cannon, what'll happen to you?" Hamton looked lost and nervous and softly responded, "if she says not to worry about it, I need to trust her." Everybody else looked at him in a confused look just as Hamton pressed the green button so that he can aim at Fifi. Commander Daffy had been hiding and listened and saw everything else, and he walked right next to Hamton and said, “Hamton, we must act immediately, prepare to fire when I tell you." Buster then went to the cannon and looked at it. "Buster, are you volunteering?" Sweetie asked. "I trust Fifi, and will do anything to help her, and yes I would like to be shot to the planet." Buster took a lavender pearl from his right pocket and became super powerful; his light blue rabbit fur became lavender color. Buster jumped inside and began spinning, the cannon soon was prepared. "Super Power Cannon, FIRE!" Commander Daffy exclaimed to them. Hamton tried to press the green button, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt the young skunk gal he loved ever since a little 5 year old pig. He screamed in depression and banged his head right on the control panel. "No, I don’t wanna do it, I don't wanna, I don’t wanna do this to Fifi, wasn't this a promise?" Hamton lifted his head, "When everything else would’ve been finished, YOU SAID THAT YOU’LL ALWAYS OPEN UP TO ALL OF US!" Commander Daffy knew how much pain Hamton was going through so he wanted to calm him down a bit. "Hamton, do you want her sacrifice to be completely useless?" Hamton began crying and weeping again. "Impossible. I can't shoot at her." "Do you know what kind of feeling she's having right now? You traveled this far with her, but of course you understand." Hamton looked at the beautiful tree, "Sure, of course I know... but I can’t..." Fifi reappeared to him her hands pressed close to her chest just as if she were praying, she looked right at Hamton with a smiling face. "Hamton, until ze end for all of ze meestakes I made for you, please excuse me." Hamton gasped in shock. "But, Fifi, you never made any mistakes, I’ve always been amazed to hear your voice!" Fifi smiled bigger, "I...Hamton, shoot at me!" Hamton began shedding more tear drops. "It’s just too hard!" all of his good friends noticed his depressed expression but they were also depressed themselves ‘cause their good friend and team mate will pass away eventually. "Well, 'cause..." Hamton began remembering his times with Fifi. "Fifi...I really LOVE YOU!" Hamton exclaimed to her just as he fired the cannon at the planet and at Fifi. The planet exploded, along with Master X, Professor Bugs and Fifi. Sweetie had rested her head on Shirley's right shoulder and broke down sobbing silently. Shirley put her right arm around her to calm her down a bit while some tear drops were coming from her as well too. Hamton shut his eyes tight while fighting his tear drops, he then looked right at the light where Fifi disappeared in, and screamed out, "FIFI!" Professor Bugs was unconscious in a dark room, then he opened his eyes and cursed himself mentally, and a bright light appeared right in front of him, and Professor Bugs saw the silhouette of Fifi's mother who said, "Monsieur Bugs, eet ees over now, Acme Acres is saved." "Mistress!" Professor Bugs exclaimed to her, then he smiled at her, "I feared that I'd never see you again." Fifi's mother extended her right hand to Professor Bugs and said, "We have 1 single chance now, Bugs, ze time has come to all humans and animals to leeve een peacefulness, eencluding you and me." Professor Bugs and Fifi's mother both disappeared at the exact same time. Hamton found himself in a white room. Fifi then appeared in her new form right in front of him. "Hamton, merci." she said to him. She was a bit taller than him. He smiled back at her. "I will never forget about you." "Neizer will I, we had lots of fun and excitement. So why now? All I see ees everybody’s bright smiling faces." Fifi smiled at him. Hamton forced a smiling face and held both of her hands. "Fifi..." "Hamton..." Suddenly, Fifi began drifting away, swaying in a bright circle of light. "I will always love you." she said to him just as she disappeared. Fifi then appeared looking as if she was praying, and said to them. "Zanks for all for your true friendsheep, right before I met you, I deed not even believe een myself, I just felt like a terrifying monster zat would not have any good amis, but just because of you, I learned zat I deed not need to stand by and wait to be accepteed." Fifi opened her eyes and smiled while some tear drops fell from her eyes. "I could even do my part to fight back my past, and look right eento ze future. I just wanted you to know zat I am proud right now, ‘cause I fulfeeled my destiny." Hamton was sitting right in the corner, weeping silently when he heard Fifi's voice. "Remember, I am always gonna be weeth you. Do not be depressed, Hamton." Hamton looked right up and gasped in amazement. There he saw Fifi in her old form, and she walked right right up to him and put both her hands on his cheeks and smiled nicely at him. "Wheenever you begin to mees me, just look for me right here beside you." Fifi leaned right down and kissed Hamton on his forehead, later disappearing in a trace. Buster was drifting still in his super form looking at the light, then he let out a tear drop and whispered, "Goodbye, Fifi." But he decided to at least try to save Fifi, so he yelled out, "SUPER REGENERATION!" However, there was no effect. Fifi appeared with her long light purple skunk hair dancing around. "Ze sparkle gems of my entire body, will spread all through Acme Acres, and find places to grow, I am een heavenly peace." Fifi closed her eyes and let a tear drop fall right out with a smiling face. "Well, au revoir." she said to them as she faded away for a very long time. Hamton looked right at the bright light that was once Fifi, when he heard somebody right behind him. Hamton turned over to see Buster standing right behind him, fists clenched, and with a frown on his face. He began walking around towards him and he backed up terrified that he might smack him. "Buster, uh, Buster, I know you're fed up with me, but..." his sentence was cut short when Buster grabbed his right hand and put something in it. "Here, Hamton, I'm terribly sorry, I looked for Fifi, but this is all I found." "A sparkle gem? and a little piece of her vest?!?" Hamton clenched the items close to his chest and began crying and weeping a bit. Buster had to help him a bit. "Buster, why did this need to happen? she was-she was my good friend! I really loved her, I miss her more than anything else, she can't be gone for good." Hamton fell over to his legs while he continued crying and weeping. "Come on, Hamton, let´s go inside." Buster said while leading Hamton to the Hall of Toon Heroes. Hamton had spent the rest of the day in his bedroom weeping his eyes out just as he hugged tightly the Fifi action figure. "I really loved you, Fifi, why did you leave me?" he whispered kissing the action figure, and hugging it for dear life. Suddenly, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Hamton stood up and walked right to the door; he opened it and saw Buster and Plucky in the hallway. "Hey, Hamton, are you alright? we heard you shouting a bit." Buster asked in a worried tone of voice. "Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just crying and weeping over Fifi." Buster and Plucky put their hands on the back of Hamton and led him over to the kitchen and dining room. "Don't worry about it, Hamton, we're also depressed, how 'bout some vegetarian pizza to cheer you up a bit?" Plucky asked him. "Thanks, you guys." Hamton said to them. "Oh! I forgot something, you guys go on ahead." Buster said while stopping in his tracks. Category:Dude899's Fan Stories Category:Tragic Fan Stories Category:Tragedy series